jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-JR
Yes, that's right! The birthplace of JR! Most of what occurs in this campaign is considered non-cannon. The parts that we actually observe are : Ellinoria asked everyone to find her a Jade Rose. The rest is mostly non-cannon, but a good laugh. Thread Summaries Glittering Glass This is the start of the entire campaign. All characters feel a pull to a club in Deling City, where they meet Ellinoria. She offers players a chance to find the Jade Rose in exchange for knowledge on how to survive as a vampire. The characters introduce themselves to one another and weigh in their opinions on the quest. Notable characers that are in this thread: Darjen, Damien, Jordana Amory, Ryeva, Rielle Driz'vohn, Samantha, Zoltan Lel. The players accept, and Ellinoria tells them to go to Balamb and meet with someone for more info... On the Way to Room Six So they're trying to get to Balamb. The players have NO CLUE what it means to be a vampire. They're asking if they get to turn into bats and what garlic does and whatnot. Damien sets the record straight and tells everyone they're retarded. Lydia shows up and is creepy as fuck, but is BFF with Zoltan. Uhh-- the Masquerade is shattered into an oblivion with a gratuitous feeding scene between Iflana and Damien (but we're in Deling City, so it doesn't really matter). They do figure out how to get to Balamb, so they deserve a pat on the head. They get on a train to Timber... which will take them to Balamb... On the Train Ryeva and Zoltan make small talk while we ride on this train. Jordana is civil to Rielle (no one else is). All of a sudden the train is tossed on its side and everyone PANICS. The players end up--uhm... yeah this is entirely discontinuous and it's all Jacks' fault because she didn't read closely and just posted however she felt like. But we end up fighting some dude, and we're REALLY afraid of the sun. The dude wants the Jade Rose, uhh, the players say awww hell no.The guy gets pissed, and Sam ... bites him... in the calf? But the players fight him and they win. The beginning of the Darjen/Sam thing starts here. The players wait until the sun sets and then venture on to Timber on foot, and then get on a train to Balamb. Leather and Lace: A Club in Balamb So the players show up at the club in Balamb, which is full of music and fun ( :'( Darjen/Sam!!!!). One of the dudes we fought is there and he fights Wrav and Kyrie's new character. At this point Rielle is now Alonia's. Fun is had by all, The group agrees to meet the next night to meet with the informant. They have their priorities straight. Party first, mission second. (God, once Marquis shows up we get _way_ more emo and serious and way less woo! party!) Room Six Everyone meets in this hotel room. The informant tells us the rose is broken into three pieces, but clearly he's just a shitty informant. He really doesn't like that we got attacked on the train. He tells them to GTF2Esthar. They take a train again. Arrival We end up in Esthar! We end up staying in Darjen's haven because he's from Esthar and wealthy? Uhh they bitch about how they need to suck less, and then decide to go to The Blood Diamond. Zoltan's emo. The Blood Diamond The last in this pre-JR story! Everyone is having a good time, someone decides they're fighting a werewolf, Ashurah DeValle arrives and joins the party! They uhh--cause a few fights. Rielle and Ryeva go at it WWF style. The Prince shows up and pulls us into the back room so we stop ruining everything. Category:Completed Story